1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to semiconductor devices and more specifically to electroplating interconnect pads for semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
To electroplate features such as interconnect or bond pads on a semiconductor wafer, plating buses must be added to the top surface of the wafer and then removed after the plating process is complete. The application and removal of the buses add cost.
A replacement for Au—Al wirebonding has been sought. The Over Pad Metallurgy (OPM) process for bond pads was developed to enable Au—Au and Cu—Au bonding. The OPM deposition is currently limited to electroless plating processes because a method for connecting the individual bond pads to a plating bus has not been conceived and traditional pattern (electro) plating processes are cost prohibitive.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The features shown in the Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.